Falling
by catfish17
Summary: AU of light. What is kids start falling into the FAYZ? Then develop mutant powers? SYOC, just PM or comment. DrakexOC DekkaxOC OCXOC SYOC CLOSED
1. Prologue

Thunder rolled, the clouds clashed. Lightning light up the sky, white light against black. The chaos shook the earth. Voices screamed and yelled, raspy shouts. Water fell on people's head, kids held their mouths open to drink the falling rain. They shivered and quivered, hiding in ruined houses, under rubble and decaying buildings. Worried eyes stared to the storm. Hair stuck to pale haunted, skinny faces. Hands were held to little fires, which were protected from the rain, trying to catch the glowing heat. Their conversations thick and filled with problems. It hadn't rained in the FAYZ before. Never. The barrier would of stopped the rain water falling on them and created the illusion that it was just a dark, cloudy day. People were aware that only a couple of reasons why it would rain, though strange ideas appeared, created by fear. Fear made peoples minds change and work in strange ways, ways no wanted to know about. Little Pete. Astrid wanted it to be him. He was giving the small population of the FAYZ a life line. Fresh water was hard to find and the only strong source was the lake. The people down at PB would be happy, they would be collecting water in bucket and sauce pans. Saving it. The darkness. But it was now Gaia. No one knew the exact power of Gaia, or its limits. A baby could not create this raging storm which rained down over the entire FAYZ. However she had the same powers as both Sam and Caine. An unknown mutant. The answer most believed, but one of the least likely to be true. Someone must of picked up that someone was missing or that they were causing this dangerous storm which roared above. They would of had to had food and water, food was always hard to find. There would of had to of the spent the whole time in the FAYZ hidden. Astrid sighed, wiping the wet hair off her face. More mutants could be dangerous, they could easily side with the wrong side and if a mutant created this storm, they would be deadly. She scanned over the area. Little kids were collecting water; washing their clothes in the rain; they looked so happy, so idle to what monster could of created the storm. She didn't want to tell them the water was dangerous, so far it hadn't melted their skin; poisoned their insides; or the whole volume water hadn't drowned them all. But a storm could mean the FAYZ was weakening, that it could be the last day, the last hour. But Astrid could see the weather outside the FAYZ. It was bright and sunny, normal weather for that time. This would mean it was the other three theories. The three theories she didn't what to be true, the three theories she didn't want to be true. Sam walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "It's ok, this is the greatest thing that has ever happened in the FAYZ." Sam said hugging Astrid. "I think it would be either Little Pete, Gaia or a mutant." Astrid sternly told Sam, who tried to kiss her again. Sam paled, glancing around for Toto, but he could see the truthteller dancing in the rain, talking to Spidey. "Little Pete sounds the best. Gaia would make it rain fire. But if a mutant did this, they would have to be more than a four bar." Sam and everyone else still used Diana's method of knowing how powerful a mutant was. A five bar would be one of the most dangerous things possible, after Little Pete and the darkness. "But someone would realise someone is missing. They would report it. We would know who this person is." Astrid worried, nervously. "But it could always be Petey. You know how powerful he is, he is just being nice to us and giving us rain." Sam told her. "But then why didn't he do it before? Why didn't he make it rain when we really needed it? Why now?" "Because this is endgame. And we need every advantage we can get!" Sam said sternly. Astrid nodded giving in to Sam's view of the storm. He kissed her on the lips. "I will survive. We will survive." He spoke into her ear, hugging her close to his body. ... "Rain..." Drake breathed, whip twitching around his chest. His long, dirty blonde hair was wet from the pelting rain. His baggy shirt stuck to his skin, he wore a vest underneath because of Brittney, he didn't feel cold. He didn't feel a lot of things. Just intensive pain reached through his hard shell of immortality. The sadist looked back at Diana. Diana was using leaves to gather up water, she sat on her knees, mouth open to the sky. Her hair was soaking wet, the water made it look darker. Her eyes were closed, but she seemed completely focused on the task at hand. Gaia, however, seemed annoyed by the rain landing on her. She was curled up in a tight ball, refusing to try and collect the falling water. She shivered. His master might get a cold, Drake thought to himself. Gaia sneezed, she used a hand to wipe away the green snot. "I don't feel good," she whimpered. Diana opened her eyes and looked art her daughter. Drake had never liked the fact that Gaia looked like Caine, it had taken something away from his all powerful master. It made him feel like a hench man again. "Drake! Give Gaia your shirt," Diana told Drake. "Gaia is getting a cold." An intense pain shot through Drake, but it wasn't as powerful as the last ones. This illness, a simple human illness, was making Gaia weaker. Drake took off his shirt and gave it to his master. He turned to Diana. "Brittney will be annoyed." He told her darkly, teeth slightly baring. "Well let's hope this storm ends before you transform into her." Diana snapped back at Drake. "End." Gaia spoke, she started to laugh. She threw her head back, laughing loudly, completely insane. "End. End. End. End." "Endgame." Drake solemnly answered to the panicking Diana. 


	2. Chapter 1- Planes are never the best way

Three kids sat next to each other on a plane. They talked to each other smiling, happily. They were going to a Young Athletes Tournament, one competing in running, one throwing and the other was coming because his dad was one of the trainers. They were good friends. At the moment they were flying over South California, by the sea. The plane was quite low to the ground, lower than normal. Tourists wanted to catch a glimpse of the Perdido Beach anomaly.

One of the girls was called Maddie, she had bright golden hair, she wore a relaxing pale blue hoodie and jeans. Under she wore her lucky dark blue shirt with a lightning bolt on it. She had a pair of headphones on her neck which played fast paced music that Maddie liked.

Dilan was the only guy. He was taller than Maddie, whom out of the three was the smallest. He had slightly tanned skin and was on a small laptop, he was playing an online game. Dilan wore a baggy green shirt and a smart jacket k  
Cat was the person in the middle, she was middle height and middle age. She had old indie rock music playing in her ear. She had long dark brown hair that reached past her hips, but it was in a plait so it only reached her waist. Cat wore a pair of tight black jeans and her light blue throwing gloves.

Cat poked Dilan. "What are you playing?" She poked him again.

"Shut up Cat."

"Please! I bet I can beat your top score!"

"No."

"Go bother Maddie!" Dilan groaned, annoyed at Cat. Cat scowled.

Cat poked. Maddie poked Cat back. Cat grinned and poked Maddie, Maddie smiled and poked Cat back. They repeated this several times, while grinning and knocking in to Dilan as much as they possibly could.

"Will you cut it!" Dilan shouted and the laughing duo.

"Never!" Maddie joked, Cat smirked.

"Just play something else than!" Dilan snapped, turning back to his laptop, fingers quickly clicking on the keys.

Cat and Maddie looked at each other, confused why there friend didn't want to play along with their poking war. A smile lit up of Maddie's face, a brilliant idea had formed in her mind.

"Snakes and ladders!" She smiled, revealing a snakes and ladders board set, with a die and two bottle caps, one red and the other green.

10 minutes later, Maddie and Cat were coming to the end of their game. A couple rolls of the die to the finish square. Maddie rolled the die, whispering six to herself, which would win her the game. The die landed on five.

"Nooo!" She groaned dramatically, her bottle cap landed on a snake which set her right back to the beginning.

Cat smiled and rolled the die. It landed on the number Cat wished for.

"Yes!" Cat yelled at the top of her lungs. She punched the roof of the plane in excitement. Dilan gave her an odd look, while Maddie gave the hyper South African a death look, like all athletes the two girls were competitive.

Red lights started to flash as Cat lowered her hand from the dent she created. Dilan groaned, another chaos created by the young South African.

People shouted fire. They screamed in fear and panic. Alarms rang in everyone's ears, red lights flashed. The airline assists pointed the direction of the escape doors. Smoke started the fill the air, making lungs chock and covering eyes. Dilan grabbed a water proof, light back pack and placed his laptop and other belongings in it. Cat gripped on to her sports bag, it was filled with food, discuses and javelin tops. Maddie just ran, she knocked over people, but she was panicky. It felt like the walls of the plane were closing in, taking the breath out of her lungs.

The air assist was standing next to the open door. She tried to hold panicky, frightened crowd of people back. But Maddie slipped under her arm and jumped.

It was a relief to be free. Free in the mild rushing air, it felt like Maddie could touch the sun and clouds. She was soaring, flying in the limitless sky. Speeding faster than she had ever ran before. This was heaven, a haven in the clouds.

The air assist cried at Maddie.

Then, Cat stormed past her, knocking her to the side as she dived into the air, chasing after her friend. Cat tried to yell, "woho", but the wind caught the words so it never reached anyone's ears.

Dilan sighed, knowing he had to save the two girls from being flattened like a pancake. He grabbed a parachute, and flung it on to his back. The smoke raged and the people grew more reckless by the second. The driver of the plane was trying to land in the sea, a risky move. Maddie and Cat had made the jump and many others would of.

Dilan leapt into the air, saluting to the air assist and the warring crowd behind him.

Dilan fell quickly, easily catching Cat and Maddie, whom tried to create as much surface area as they could, so they didn't fall as fast.

Cat noticed Dilan, but she was most happy to see that her friend was wearing a parachute. Cat grinned and held onto Dilan and reached over to clutch onto Maddie's shirt. Maddie quickly grabbed on to Cat in pure relief. Dilan pulled the opening lever on the parachute.

They started to float a lot slower. The parachute and Dilan's practicality had saved the trio. Dilan breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a close one. He was happy he had jumped and now they were around 600 to 800 metres above the water.

It sounded like a boom.

The air seemed to exploded.

It deafened their ears for a second.

The plane had exploded. Fire balls rained down. Bits of metal and human bodies rained. The flaming plane fell faster into the sea, like a bright red bird diving into the water.

Maddie and Cat screamed, but Dilan was truly speechless. It took them seconds to recover. To realise that if they had stayed on the plane any longer there would of died. Dilan mouthed an 'O' shape. Cat looked down, at the approaching dark sea.

Cat's fingers slipped.

Cat screamed as she fell.

Thought rushing through her mind.

She grabbed onto something but it didn't hold her in place. Maddie, whom was gripping tightly to Cat's legs, went white. Knowing if Cat fell, she would fall to, and this time Dilan wouldn't be able to save them. Maddie looked to the sky, holding back tears.

Cat hugged on to Dilan's legs. Stopping herself from falling any more.

"Ha! You are wearing Hollister underpants!" Cat laughed, realising in her panic she had grabbed on to Dilan's belt and had ended up pulling down his trousers.

"Shout up!" Dilan shouted, Maddie giggled.

"Oh come on. Laughter is the best in life and death situations!" Cat joked at the reddening Dilan, whom couldn't reach down and pull his trousers up.

"Hey guys." Maddie spoke up, Cat and Dilan glanced down at her. "You know how I'm always looking up."

"Yes," Dilan and Cat both replied.

"Well, the parachute is on fire." Maddie pointed out. Cat and Dilan stared up and screamed. Maddie looked down. There was about 100 metres, give and take, above the water, she let go of Cat and rocketed down to the sea below. Cat followed, then Dilan released himself from the holds of the parachute, free falling down.

Flying down and down.

The parachute didn't save them.

Into chaos and war.

Down into the cold, harsh new world.

Into the FAYZ.

…..

Done chapter!

Reviews make me write faster, I feed on gratitude!

Will post next chapter on Friday


	3. Chapter 2- Blame the Merwins

Jessika walked around the border of the Perdido Beach anomaly. She smirked, Jessika had seen the little kids begging to get out of the dome. Their fading faces, their wide, fearful eyes. It had taken something out of her, so she decided to walk away. It felt horrible to turn her back to about a hundred skinny, sick kids, whom screamed for their parents and for food. Food less than 60 metres away.

Jessika pretended to run her finger over the strange, clear barrier. Her hand was actually around a foot away, but it felt amazing to be so close to such a powerful force. Jessika smiled, she wished she had powers. Like the boy who fired lasers out of his hands. When she was younger she used draw herself as a superhero. One week, she would her super speed and run around the garden. Then the next week, she would have super strength, she had tried lifting one of her dad's weight, but had dropped it on her toe.

From then on she had kept her almost obsession a secret, from her friends and family. But now, since seeing the boy who could shoot lasers out of his hand and the girl with super speed, the daydreams of flying, super speed and other powers had come back. Now, she wanted to be part of the Perdido Beach anomaly, she wanted to have a part in the action. Even though parents cried and worried over their kids whom were stuck in the Perdido Beach anomaly, Jessika was confident her parents wouldn't care.

Jessika was nearly at the lake, which was in the middle of the national reserve. She passed high trees, tents set up by family members and film crews. The breeze ruffled Jessika's reddish brown hair, she could smell the strong scent of grass and trees. Pine trees surrounded her.

People milled pasted her, some were in tears, crying, screaming out for their child or children. Film crews interviewed parents and park rangers. Jessika could hear one of the park ranger telling them about his daughter, Orsay and how he missed her. How his ex-wife had given up on heroin. How she was now living with him happily, as a couple again. How she was desperately searching for her. Jessika had heard many sad stories, but at least this had a silver lining to it.

Jessika sighed, she seemed invisible to the camera. How she longed to jump in front of the park ranger and tell her story, just the story of her life. Maybe she could lie and say she had been in the Perdido Beach dome, then escaped. That would almost be cruel to the parents.

Jessika looked down at her reflection on the lake. She wore her pink short sleeved T shirt over a black long sleeved one that said 99 in bold black letters. She wore her normal ripped, dark washed, jeans and her special black and pink DCs. Her reddish hair hung in loose pig tails. She focused on her freckles, her face was covered in freckles, she didn't love them, but she was often close to hating them.

"Hey! Miss!" Jessika heard an old voice shout at her. She looked up to see an old man on a boat. "You want a ride?" He asked her, Jessika nodded.

Soon she was on the boat, sitting happily in a rainbow coloured deck chair, with a cup of strong tea. The cool breeze messed her hair up and strands flicked past her eyes. The old man was kind and happily took her to the barrier of the dome. She stared at its surface, wondering what was happening to the kids with in it. Jessika wanted to jump out of her chair, off the boat and into an adventure. She smiled as the old man came and sat beside her, holding a mug of dark coffee. Jessika glanced back at the barrier and saw a boy sailing towards the barrier, on the other side, to fish.

"So what's your name, miss?" He asked after taking a big gulp of coffee, he stared at the dome while he spoke.

"Jessika Melrose," she replied confidently. "I'm fourteen." She added.

The old man laughed, putting his mug down, still looking at the clear barrier wall. "That's the same age as my grandson. He's been in the dome all this time." He explained.

"Really?" Jessika glanced back from the old man to the barrier. She could see a young boy fishing happily. "Well he's lucky." She coldly replied.

The man shook his head. "Too many deaths, its like the war all over again." He sighed, not taking his eyes of the wall, which separated him from his grandson. He could see the boat of the boy's rock back and forth.

Jessika was going to ask what the old man's grandsons name was but she quickly stood up. She could see a kid drowning. His metal boat had toppled over and completely covered the boy.

"I've got to help him!" She yelled.

The old man flinched in shock.

Jessika dived into the water and quickly swam up to the barrier, the boy still hadn't reappeared. She screamed in her head, she wasn't going to let an innocent kid die in front of her, with out trying to help. It felt like she was a super hero, it gave her confidence.

She didn't know how far she had swam but she knew she had swam fast, faster than she had ever done before. The water was cold, it snapped at her skin. Turning her pale, making her clothes feel like lead. She dived under, the water changing her clothes into a strange shade of blue. Suddenly, Jessika had a crazy idea. She closed her eyes, she lifted her hands out before her, she focused on the boat. Her face twisted with effort.

The boat rose.

The kid struggled up, taking huge breaths of air, spitting out water.

He quickly moved out of the way as the boat crashed into the water.

Jessika sighed, bubbles came out of her mouth, she watched them float to the surface then burst.

Pain shot through her lungs.

Air!

She needed air. Jessika kicked as hard as she could and soon her head was sticking out of the water. She grinned at the boy, whom smiled back and waved at her. Jessika realised the barrier didn't separate them.

Jessika glanced behind her, saw the barrier, and behind it, the old man, mouth wide-open, eyes wide in shock. Jessika went white, she twisted round to see the boy paddling up to her.

"Hi, I'm Justin." He smiled.

"Welcome to the FAYZ!"

The metal bender,  
Power running,  
Through her hands.  
Joined with the water,  
To save a life,  
From its dark depths.  
Confused in mind,  
Strength in hands,  
Confident in heart.  
She will soar,  
A warlord,  
Power of iron.  
Pride, honour,  
And love,  
She will conquer.


	4. ICE CREAM!

Kallie glanced around the ruins of day care. The coyotes had messed it up ages ago, at the beginning of the FAYZ. Diapers, soiled ones, which could be smelled from the plaza, were on the floor. Kallie helped around day care when Mother Mary was in charge. Mary had made everything feel better, she was nice to all the little kids and Kallie always looked up to her. She was the older sister she had never had.

Kallie had recently turned 13, it made her feel older more determined. She wanted to be like Mother Mary.

She entered the half destroyed day care. John looked up and smiled at her. They had become friends after Mary had jumped. Others would say she went suicidal and she was being manipulated by a girl, controlled by an alien monster. John tried not to listen to them. He couldn't of done anything to help her.

John had started to lose weight. John had become quieter, more away from the public. He would wake up early, woke in day care till later. John only had a couple of hours of sleep every night, he ate less, also. There were always bags under his eyes and he moved slowly, like an old man.

But Kallie wanted John to be happy again. She grinned at him. Maybe it was the fact she was older, or because she thought John was the brother she had never had.

"Hiya Johnny boy," Kallie smiled, picking up a toddler. She had a thick Irish accent. Kallie had moved to Perdido Beach when she was ten years old. Kallie missed Ireland, the beautiful valleys, the lush woods and all her friends. She wished all her friends had come with her, they would of loved the hot weather, the surfing and the national parks. It was a sunny dream come true. But dreams these days for Kallie, they terrified her. She quickly pushed the thoughts away.

"So how's the morning shift?" She questioned, playing with the toddler in her arms. The toddler, a little Japanese girl called Daisuke.

"Hard... Like everyday really..." John quietly replied, looking away. Kallie knew that guys, her age, sometimes would look away blushing, but she knew John was depressed.

Daisuke played with Kallie's long hair. "You have pretty hair!" Daisuke's eyes were big and round when Kallie glanced down at her. Her hair was long and a dark ginger, close to a brown. It came down to her waist, but today it was in a plait, not a well done plait. It was always in strange messy, ringlets. Kallie had a love hate relationship with her hair.

"Cheer up, me Johnny boy! I have a lil' present for you!" Kallie smiled, Daisuke giggled at Kallie's accent, it was a joke around the day care. "I have ice cream." Kallie leaned down to John and whispered to him. His eyes lit up in delight.

"What! Really!" John smiled, his smile widening. "You are joking? Right?" John couldn't believe it, ice cream had run put at the beginning of the FAYZ and everyone was living on fish and dead animals. Ice cream was a gift, John could imagine the taste would be heavenly.

"Should I run home and get it?" Kallie asked, grinning from ear to ear. She thought she looked like an Irish fairy version of Jeff the killer.

Daisuke shrieked in delight. "Ice cream! Ice cream! I want ice cream! Please Kallie please! I want ice cream!" Other kids heard her delightful screams, and chanted along with her.

"Ok, ok, give me five minutes and I'll bring you all ice cream." Kallie smiled waving a warm good bye to the pre-schoolers. "Sorry, John," her face saddened, realising that she was leaving John to look after over the top happy toddlers.

Kallie ran out. She could see Caine sitting on his floating chair with Choo and Virtue, the two younger boys looked annoyed. She grinned and waved at them, Choo waved back. Caine snorted. Virtue took notes, not completely looking up at Kallie. Kallie stuck out her town, but Caine didn't see it because she had already passed the plaza. Kallie was used to running, she ran a lot in Ireland, her friends would of ran with her, making magical games as they went.

Kallie lived in a small, single house. She hadn't shared it with anyone and kept it locked when she left. She never opened the windows and kept the keys to all the doors around her neck. She was lucky her house hadn't burned down when Zil and the crew human started rioting Perdido Beach.

Kallie looked at the house. The grass had died and graffiti covered part of the wall. It was unique. The small white, graffiti house was a lot different to her large cottage in Ireland. Her bedroom had been the entire attic.

Kallie unlocked the door and closed it after she was in. It was dark inside. Kallie had a secret cellar underneath the house, it was huge. There were giant fridges and low cool boxes. Kallie had stored as much food as she could, still the fridge weren't even a third empty since Kallie didn't have a big appetite. She didn't want to share for food, or tell anyone of her giant, secret cellar.

Kallie grabbed three tubs of ice cream. One vanilla, one chocolate and the other cookies and cream. Kallie ran out of her home, locking the the door behind her.

When she reached the plaza, Caine was talking to Choo and Virtue. A little girl walked into the plaza, she looked strange. Kallie brushed the thought away and continued to run to the day care. Kallie arrived to the cheers of little kids. They smiled at her, waving their little arms. People would describe little kids having chubby arms, but the FAYZ kids had stick thin arms. It was easy to pick out how many ribs each had.

"Here ya go little ones," she beamed, taking a large spoon and giving each kid three scoops, one of each flavour, in a small bowl. They licked their thin fingers, giggling. Kallie loved the sound of the children's laughter, it was like the sound of the Irish woods to her.

"Thanks," John smiled warmly. He looked relieved that the kids were happy and not bothering him. He looked so tired, so older. So much older than he should be. Kallie didn't want to see John, kind dear Johnny boy, like this. It's just a FAYZ. Just a FAYZ.

"It's ok, Johnny boy, its ok..."


	5. Impact ( short)

Maddie was falling.

The plane she had been flying on had caught a light.

Maddie glanced down, the water quickly approaching. She whispered something to herself, but the wind took the words out of her mouth. Maddie would of cried, but there was still a high chance she could survive. High chance that both Cat and Dilan would live. Maddie kept her arms and legs straight, ready to pin drop into the threatening sea underneath her.

Maddie wanted to live. She wanted to survive.

Cat readied herself as if she was going to drive into the water. She focused, not glancing at the other falling kids. Cat blocked out the fact that she was one of the causes of the plane's fire and fall, the dent she had created must of been part of an important circuit. However, it could easily be someone else. Someone else could be the reason for all those deaths. Someone else.

Cat hit the water.

It felt like all her bones had shattered into tiny fragments. She felt like she was made out of lead. The water was cold and the salt stung her eyes. Bubbles swirled around her like a white foam. She caught a glimpse of the sun light reflecting onto the water, as she sunk deeper below.

She struggled for breathe. Thrashing her arms and legs.

Cat saw Maddie hit the water like a bullet.

Bubbles swarmed around her like a small whirlpool. Her eyes were closed tightly shut, long gold hair flowing in the dark water.

Maddie's eyes opened, she stared into the deep blue water. The bubbles rushed past her, tickling her skin, as she became colder. Maddie glanced around, worried.

Then, Dilan. Awkwardly throw into the sea as if by an angry god.

He crashed into the sea. Breathe snapped out of his lungs. His mouth opened and bubbles burst out of it. The salty water started to fill his throat and slip into his lungs as he fell slowing. Blackness was covering him.

Dilan was falling unconscious.

He tried to teach up but the black, cold ink covered his eyes and set him to sleep.

Cat cried, trying to reach her friend but the force to live, the force to survive won. Cat battled upwards.

She ran out of her breathe.

She ran out of energy.

Cat hand nothing to hold on to. The strangest chaos had caused life, now death. Just give me a chance to hold on! Her thoughts screamed as she slipped away.

...

Pete felt it first. Then Gaia.

Three humans were falling, heading towards the doom of the FAYZ. Pete know that if they landed on the outside, an electric shock would pass through them, cooking their insides and killing them.

Pete knew if he opened that part of the dome it would he a weakness. The gaiaphage would know.

The three kids fell like rag dolls.

Pete opened the part of the barrier. It almost felt like a relief, but Little Pete didn't want it to feel that way. He wanted to know that opening the barrier was a challenge, a struggle. It would mean that he would keep it strong and sealed till the end.

But the gaiaphage knew. It knew he could easily open it, even for a second.

Then it would escape and chaos would fall.

Pete groaned, something he would of done when he had a human host body.

...

Gaia screamed in delight.

"He opened it! He opened it!" Gaia yelled in her high reedy voice, a hugh evil smirk on her face. Diana glanced over at her crazed monster daughter. Brittney had returned with lizards and small birds, she dropped her bag of goods and stared at her master, her god.

The watchers stayed in silence, eyes open, waiting to see what the monster would do.

Gaia laughed. "We are going to win. Win. Win Endgame!" Brittney tensed. Diana almost turned to tears, but hid the looming fear away.

"Nemesis will be crashed. Nemesis will burn!" The little girl cackled, shaking violently in pleasure.

...

' News report.

An American Airline Plane caught on fire this afternoon and flew into the South Californian sea. Witnessed say that three kids leapt out of the plane, with only one parachute. We predict that the kids have drowned.

This is the first major air emergency in the Perdido Beach anomaly. Scientists say that the barrier of the dome which traps them must have the energy to mess up the plane's controls.

However three people, two men and a woman, were using fake identifies. They may of caused this fire and the deaths of over 200 people, and counting.

Rescue boats and small helicopters are at the scene, trying to recover the people still a live and see if the three children who jumped out of the burning air craft survived.

That was the News'

...

Falling.  
Into the depths,  
Of the ocean.  
Into doom,  
And death.  
Ruled by two,  
Powerful forces.  
Brothers bonded,  
In war.  
Love blossomed,  
And burnt.

Into the FAYZ.


End file.
